Chicos rudos en citas a ciegas
by Chica De Nieve
Summary: Un segundo estaba explicándole a Lisanna que las citas a ciegas eran una mierda y al siguiente, él era mismo era parte de una. [Este One Shot participa en el reto "cita a ciegas" del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos]
Un segundo estaba explicándole a Lissana que las citas a ciegas eran una mierda y al siguiente, él era mismo era parte de una.

* * *

"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Y participa este Oneshot en el Reto:"Citas a ciegas"del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos" **.**

* * *

Jackal bufo molesto como por novena vez en lo que iba del día cuando eran apenas las diez y pico de un nublado y frío sábado. Pero es que las mañanas no eran lo suyo, como tampoco lo eran las citas a ciegas, y en realidad, ni las planeadas, ni las espontaneas, ni ningún tipo de salida que implicara la palabra "cita".

Las citas eran de por si absurdas, pero las citas a ciegas se ganaban el primer lugar en un trono de mierda y estupidez en el ranking de citas de mierda, aunque en realidad Jackal no sabía que existiera dicho ranking y no se le ocurría que tipo de citas ocuparían los otros ¿Nueve lugares? Sí, nueve estaba bien, entonces el ranking era en realidad un Top 10 de citas de mierda.

Él estaba totalmente convencido de que las personas lindas e inteligentes no necesitaban esa estupidez de la cita a ciegas, es más, hace unos pocos días atrás era incluso capaz de asegurar que aquellos – los lindos e inteligentes – ni pensaban en tener citas a ciegas. El punto era que, por todo lo antes mencionado, no lograba comprender como Lisanna, que ciertamente tiene de linda e inteligente – aunque actualmente dudaba de que tan cierto era lo último –, había terminado acordando a través de un sitio de citas en internet (menuda mierda) juntarse con un tipo al que nunca antes había visto y del que no sabía ni el nombre, entrando así al puesto número uno de su recién creado Top 10.

La albina era toda sonrisitas y sonrojos cuando le conto. A él en realidad no le parecía para nada interesante que una chica hablara sobre el tema, pero vamos, que a una amiga se le escucha te interese lo que diga o no – claro, por lo al menos la mayoría de las veces –; que de seguro Lisanna le diría que era patético entrar a una página web para que te organice una cita, que eso puede hacerlo uno mismo, había pensado, y entonces ambos se burlarían de los idiotas que pensaban lo contrarío y terminarían partiéndose de la risa.

Pero resulto que no.

– Era todo muy interesante, en realidad – había dicho ella –. De hecho, ya me he creado un perfil. Ya sabes, mi príncipe azul puede estar en cualquier lado.

Jackal considero que lo que resultaba _muy interesante en realidad_ era el rumbo que tomaba la conversación, y que no, que él no imaginaba siquiera a un _príncipe azul_ acordando citas con desconocidas a través de internet. El mal rollo de la situación le había dejado pasmado unos segundos mientras intentaba asumir la recientemente procesada información, lo que afortunadamente Lisanna tomo como el continua que no se atrevió a pronunciar consciente de que ella sería capaz de notar la incredulidad en su voz, porque venga, él era, es y definitivamente seguirá siendo un chico rudo, y los chicos rudos – en especial los rudos e hijos de puta, como él – no muestran incredulidad pase lo que pase.

Y con una sonrisa digna del Guason, de esas que muestran todos los dientes y que algunas veces él igual ponía, Lisanna había procedido a explicarle de que iba todo, que era realmente simple. Jackal resumió en simples palabras todo lo que le había tomado horas de eterno bla bla a Lisanna, porque a fin de cuentas, bastaba con que le dieras me gusta al perfil de otra persona y que a este también le gustara tu perfil para que instantáneamente se abriera un chat entre ambos, en el que por obvias razones solo se permitía conversar y no tenía la opción de mandar archivos de vídeo, imagen o audio.

Una total idiotez, había pensado él.

– Para eso existe Tinder, Lisanna – le explicó, dando especial cuidado a recalcar que de paso veías si las chicas (aunque en el caso de ella eran los chicos) estaban como para comérselas o no.

Lisanna bufó molesta.

– ¡Hombres! Por supuesto que no entiendes – aseveró –, eso mismo es lo que le quita la magia, reconocer a quien será tu cita esfuma el romanticismo.

Jackal no le veía nada de romántico a una cita a ciegas, en realidad, él no podía ver romanticismo en nada, porque – ya sabes – la faceta de chico rudo se encargaba de eso.

Lisanna continúo explicándole que, si es que uno decidía entablar conversación con alguien, luego de cinco días el chat se cerraba para preguntar a ambos si es que decidían acudir a una cita juntos, en el caso de que ambos respondieran que sí el chat se abría nuevamente por exactas veinticuatro horas para programar la cita.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? - se aventuró a preguntar.

– ¿cómo sé qué?

Oh, no. Lisanna estaba fingiendo demencia, se hacía la idiota, y eso no hacía más que demostrar lo equivocada que era su idea de que ella fuera inteligente.

– ¿Cómo sabes que pasa luego de cinco días, que se puede programar una cita? – cuestiono nuevamente, esta vez de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido, demostrándole que no iba a ceder en su intento de descubrir hasta qué punto había avanzado ella en la página web de citas de mierda.

– Porque… uh, es información que te proporciona la página – intento, apartándole la mirada.

– Lisanna…

– Esta bien, vale – se rindió, soltando las palabras a borbotones a medida que sus mejillas se sonrojaban –. He estado hablando con alguien todo este tiempo, es alguien genial, los cinco días pasaron muy rápido y no sé cómo ya estaba deseando poder conocerle y afortunadamente me llego un mensaje preguntando si quería salir con él, no pude evitar decir que sí. El maldito chat se había cerrado y yo solo quería hablar con él, todo paso muy rápido y lo único que pudimos hacer fue programar la cita. Por eso lo sé, porque me ha pasado.

Vaya, genial ¡Lisanna iba a tener una cita de mierda con algún bastardo engatusador de mujeres!

De seguro ella había perdido el cerebro, porque en esos momentos le había parecido que era de todo menos inteligente.

Y eso fue lo que le llevo a levantarse temprano un sábado en la mañana. No el claro descenso en la capacidad de pensar inteligentemente de su amiga, sino más bien su inconsciencia. Había tenido que explicarle de mil y un formas que era peligroso – y muy por el contrario de lo que ella pensara – nada romántico, que en el mejor de los casos se encontraría con un bastardo que pretendía ser interesante solo para poder tirársela, y que en el peor podría ser un psicópata en serie, un asesino trastornado, un violador de planes macabros, o incluso y por sobre sus peores expectativas, un político.

Y ni así consiguió convencerla de que era una idea de mierda, sin embargo pudo lograr (a base de sus miradas más oscuras y sus sonrisas más macabras) que Lisanna no protestara cuando le dictamino que iría con ella hasta el punto de encuentro para decidir a la distancia – no mucha, cabe aclarar – si el hijo de puta con el que se encontraría era algún tipo de bastardo con una tenebrosa enfermedad mental al que debía alejar o un idiota cualquiera, que en caso de que fuera así no importaba mucho en realidad, que era cosa de ella si se dejaba engañar por un idiota que lo único que buscaba era sexo.

Volvió a bufar, mientras más pensaba en la situación más molesto se ponía.

¡Lisanna y sus ideas de mierda!

* * *

Apuro el paso, deseoso de llegar a su casa a recuperar las horas de sueño que estaba desperdiciando en el momento.

Aún no había tocado a su puerta cuando Lisanna salió con la radiante sonrisa de siempre en sus labios y un libro muy grande que de seguro le había prestado Lucy, porque – hasta donde sabia él – Lisanna se limitaba a las revistas y la rubia era una come libros.

– Sonríes mucho para ser tan temprano, me das migraña – saludó.

– Buenos días para ti también, Jackal – le sonrió aún más - ¿Qué tal ir por un café?

Lisanna cerró la puerta tras de si mientras se encaminaban hacía el café-restaurant en la que se llevaría a cabo la dichosa cita. Luego de unos quince pasos, Elfman Strauss, el musculoso hermano de la albina, se acercó lleno de sudor a saludarle y posteriormente se adentró en la casa.

– Un Vodka me vendría mejor – dijo, retomando el paso –, ¿Crees que me hagan un café ruso?

Su amiga se limitó a suspirar y continuar el camino. No llevaban más de quince minutos a paso relajado cuando Lisanna le señalo el – más grande de lo esperado – lugar que profesaba en grandes y orgullosas letras talladas en un cartel el nombre de "El Gremio". Por lo al menos había elegido un lugar concurrido y céntrico para la cita, quizá a Lisanna aún le queda algo de inteligencia, pensó.

El lugar era acogedor y armonioso y tenía cierto toque rustico, un sitio que definitivamente sería descrito como perfecto por cualquier romántico. Jackal lo encontró cursi, y esperó que supieran servir un buen café.

Terminaron posicionados cerca de una gran chimenea en una mesa para dos esperando que les sirvieran su pedido.

– ¿Por qué mierdas alguien traería un libro a una cita a ciegas? – soltó.

– Es para que me reconozca.

–Tú no lees, Lisanna.

– ¡si lo hago! – refunfuñó.

– Las revistas no cuentan – aclaró.

– Lo sé, Fairy Tail es un libro sobre magos muy bueno, tuve que rogarle a Lucy para que me lo prestara.

– ajám.

– A _tormenta de agua_ también le gusta, por eso lo he…

– Espera. ¿Qué dijiste?

– ¿Qué también le gusta? – dudó

– No, lo otro.

– No he dicho otra cosa, Jackal.

– Oh, sí lo hiciste – afirmó – dijiste algo así como _tormenta de agua._

El rostro de Lisanna se ilumino en reconocimiento.

– Ese es su nombre usuario – le explicó –. Parece que es una persona que disfruta mucho del agua.

– De seguro es maricón, Lisanna – se carcajeó – ningún hombre se llamaría así mismo _tormenta de agua_ cuando busca ligar chicas.

En vez de replicar indignada como él esperaba que hiciera, Lisanna se paró el tiempo que la camarera dejaba los cafés de ambos en la mesa.

– Voy al baño – le dejo el libro a un costado –. Deberías leer un poco, Jackal.

Solo porque el café estaba muy caliente para bebérselo de inmediato y porque se aburría decidió ojear el libro. Aún no leía la mitad de la sinopsis cuando sintió vibrar su celular en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón.

(1) Nuevo mensaje de Lisanna. 10:58 A.M

¿Qué mierdas? Levanto la vista tratando de localizarla pero no se le veía por ningún lado. Deslizo sus dedos por la pantalla táctil para leer el mensaje.

"Por supuesto que ningún hombre se llamaría a si mismo _tormenta de agua_. Y obviamente yo nunca saldría en una cita a ciegas… ¡Pero tú sí! Disfruta el tiempo con la chica de agua, _lobo de hielo._ "

¡Amiga de mierda que tenía! Él que se preocupaba de que nada malo le ocurriera y ella le engañaba. Pero claro que Lisanna no tenía un pelo de tonta, el único tonto había sido él, cayendo redondito en el plan. No sabía cómo, pero su malditamente diabólica amiga le había conseguido una cita a ciegas con Juvia, no había duda.

Y para colmo, la culpa no era de nadie más que de él mismo por abrir su bocota, siempre que tomaba más de la cuenta el filtro cerebro-boca desparecía y decía más de lo necesario, una vez en una fiesta se le escapo en frente de Lisanna, Lucy y Gray – este último no le caía muy bien porque era de los chicos lindos que se sabían lindos y se chuleaban todo – que cada vez que veía a Juvia no podía dejar de mirarle las piernas, que tenía un culazo, y que le encantaría llevársela a la cama. Como todos estaban igual o peor que él no pensó que nadie lo recordaría – de hecho, el mismo no lo había recordado hasta el momento – pero a las habilidades casamenteras de Lisanna no se les escapaba nada.

Debía actuar, rápido. Se tomaría el café de una sola vez, agarraría el maldito libro y saldría disparado del lugar antes de que ella llegara. No, de hecho, solo tomaría el mald…

– ¡Oh, Jackal-san! – Demasiado tarde - ¿Tú eres _lobo de hielo_?

Frente a él, con un vestido de abertura a los costados que dejaba unas tentadoras y pálidas piernas a la vista estaba Juvia Loxar, y le dirigía una mirada llena de genuina duda.

– Eso parece – murmuró por lo bajini y señalo la vacía silla frente a él - ¿Por qué no te sientas y te tomas el café?

– Gracias.

– Así que, Juvia, ¿Qué haces tú en busca de una cita a ciegas? – Preguntó, repentinamente a gusto con la situación - ¿No estabas profundamente enamorada de Gray?

Juvia se sonrojo ante la pregunta y fijo su mirada en el café, incapaz de mirar la sardónica sonrisa de su cita. Debió de salir inmediatamente del café en cuanto se dio cuenta de que su enamorado no estaba en ninguna de las mesas, ¡Pero estaba tan segura que el perfil de lobo de hielo encajaba con el de Gray-sama!

¡Dios, qué vergüenza!

– Lo estoy.

– Oh, así que eres ese tipo de chicas – dijo Jackal, feliz de tener alguien con quien jugar –. Buscas con quien divertirte hasta que Gray se fije en ti.

– Juvia jamás haría algo así – aclaró, sonrojada hasta las orejas, más por la furia que por la vergüenza de la indecente insinuación – Juvia solo ama a Gray-sama y no haría nada con otros chicos.

– Pero estás teniendo una cita conmigo, _tormenta de agua._

Juvia debía cambiar de tema de inmediato, la principal razón para no salir corriendo en cuanto vio que Gray no estaba por ningún lado fue precisamente Jackal, él y Gray habían sido vecinos en la infancia, y ella estaría ciertamente muy feliz de saber un poco más de su amado.

Tomo un sorbo de café y se aclaró la garganta dispuesta a no caer más en las bromas de su cita.

– Juvia no sabía que leías, Jackal-san – intentó.

– Bueno, yo tampoco sabía que leía este tipo de libros.

– Juvia no lo entiende.

– Yo tampoco.

– ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, Jackal-san?

– A ti.

– ¿Jackal-san no puede entender a Juvia? – Ella quería cambiar el tema, pero no entendía en qué punto iba ahora su conversación.

– Eres demasiado respetuosa para tu propio bien, Juvia – bostezó – eso es demasiado aburrido.

– ¿Juvia es aburrida? – preguntó casi por inercia, mientras en su mente se aclaraba el motivo por el cual Gray-sama no se enamoraba de ella, tan idiota había sido que no pudo verlo antes, y ahora Jackal se lo aclaraba sin más, es aburrida.

Gray es genial, sexy, lindo y amistoso, y ella es aburrida, ¡Alguien tan increíble como Gray-sama nunca estaría con alguien tan insulsa como Juvia! Dios, que despistada había sido, ¿Qué debería hacer para dejar de ser aburrida?

– ¡Jackal-san, ayuda a Juvia a dejar de ser aburrida, por favor!

Oh, esto se ponía mejor para él, le había dado en la fibra sensible a Juvia sin quererlo.

– ¿Quieres dejar de ser aburrida, _Juvia-chan_?

– ¡Sí!

– ¿Quieres divertirme, Juvia?

– ¡Sí, Juvia quiere!

–…

– Ergh, ¡No! – Aclaró – Juvia no quería decir eso.

Jackal estallo en carcajadas, totalmente divertido con la situación, viendo en Juvia un juguete muy divertido con el que pasar el rato.

Se bebió rápidamente lo que quedaba de su café, la sonrisa todavía en sus labios.

– Lo que Juvia quería decir en realidad era, emmm… – intentaba a aclarar. Para este punto se había olvidado completamente de su objetivo de saber más sobre Gray.

– ¿Qué quieres ser más divertida para Gray?

Ella asintió.

– Por eso eres aburrida, Juvia. La gente predecible es aburrida.

– ¡Juvia no quiere serlo!

– Suerte con eso – concluyó, dejando el dinero para pagar su café y, luego de dedicarle una sonrisa ladeada a su cita, se fue del lugar.

Llevaba apenas unos cuantos pasos fuera del local cuando Juvia grito su nombre. Dio una de esas sonrisas de Guason que dejaban a la vista todos sus afilados dientes, voltio hacía ella.

– Jackal-san, por favor, ensénele a Juvia a ser divertida – le pidió.

– ¿Por qué debería?

– Juvia… Juvia no lo sabe – murmuró, con la mirada baja.

– Vale, lo haré – le concedió –. Pero cuando aprendas, debes divertirme a mí antes que nadie.

* * *

Omake: Juvia se entera de las citas a ciegas.

Estaba recostada sobre su pupitre, espiando a través de los libros como su Gray-sama se peleaba con Natsu-san, delante de ella Lisanna-san y su Rival De Amor cuchicheaban sobre algo que no le parecía importante, hasta que escucho la palabra _Gray_ salir a flote en la conversación.

– ¿Sabías que Gray se creó un perfil en ese sitio de citas a ciegas del que todos hablan? – Dijo Lisanna.

– ¿Qué Gray qué?

– Como oíste, Lucy.

– ¿Gray en una web buscando una cita a ciegas? – cuestionó – No te parece algo surrealista, Lisanna.

– Lo he visto, se llama _no sé qué de hielo_.

Sin necesidad de escuchar más, Juvia salió a toda velocidad hacía al laboratorio de computación, dispuesta a crearse un perfil en la dichosa página web.

Cuando la puerta del aula se cerró, un escalofrió recorrió desde la cabeza a los pies a Lucy al ver la sonrisa de Lisanna y su aura triunfadora.

– ¡Ha servido, Lucy! – exclamó entre risitas y saltitos de festejo – Ahora tú tienes el camino libre con Gray y yo lograré que Jackal salga con Juvia.

– Que Jackal no se entere que te he ayudado – lloriqueó – ¡Si lo sabe me matara!

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** He escrito prácticamente todo hoy, solo por el hecho de que es primera vez que participo en un reto y me iba a sentir mal si no cumplía.

Estoy cansada pero alegre de terminar con esto, me ha costado porque nunca había trabajado ni con Juvia ni con Jackal antes, pero definitivamente el reto en si fue Juvia, no sabía qué hacer con ella, y bueno…

¡Saludos a todos!

¡Agotada y con ganas eternas de dormir, Chica De Nieve!


End file.
